Lust for Blood
by Sickai
Summary: [Soriku] Sora runs away from home when things get bad, but he blanks out after running out of food! The town murderer saves him, but will he kill him too?
1. Chapter 1

Lust for Blood

Chapter one: Gone for good

Sora blinked away the tears in his eyes gripping the top corners of his pillow. He laid face down, sobbing quietly in the darkness of his room. Had it ever once occurred to his parents that he had feelings? It didn't bother him as much when they yelled, but when they called him a mistake. That was a whole other story.

"Sora, honey?"

Sora gritted his teeth at the feminine voice, lifting his head off his pillow to look at the door. His mother walked in squashing her fingers in her hand, wrinkling the youthful sink on her forehead waiting anxiously for a reply. Sora wasn't as anxious; he just wanted her out of his room. "Go away the whole world's rotten!"

"Sora," she said tranquilly, sitting down on the end of his best nestling her pretty little hands in her lap. "We're sorry. Your father didn't mean a word of what he said. There's just a lot of stress and pressure on his shoulders at work at the moment." The case had been open for five years now. Odd murders seemed to occur weekly on Destiny Island, and his father was apart of the police force that tried to work out the murder's location. Work had always been tough on him, and he often let out his anger on both his son and wife.

"He's a bastard."

"Sora!"

"Well, he is!" Sora shouted weakly, lowering his cheek down onto his pillow.

"He wants us to be safe, Sora… so he does everything he can at work to make sure that murderer is captured. He would never forgive himself if you or I got hurt. We can blame the murderer for this, Sora. Not your father."

Sora stayed silent for a moment to let it all to sink in. He sat up and dangled his legs off the end of the bedside. "You don't love me… do you?"

His mother didn't even take time to think. She glared at him darkly and captivated her anger. Her brown hair obscured her vision. She pushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. "Your father would be here with us now if he wasn't at work. Why do you ask me such stupid questions?"

Sora clamped his teeth and jumped forward off the bed, making sure his mother could see the tight scowl that darkened his face. "Because it seems like you don't have a care in the world about what happens to me!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Sora!"

"No! You're the stubborn ones!" he retorted, pointing at her. He worked out a kink to get him out of all this for good. If it was ever going to work, now was a good time. He loosened his tense expression and walked stiffly to his draw and grabbed a few shirts, a set of trousers and a few pairs of socks.

His mother's heart sank when she saw him cram them into a backpack. Her words were caught on her tongue, and she had absolutely nothing to say when he thew it onto his back and took large strides out the door.

Sora moved quickly down the stairs, and skipped the last three walking into the kitchen and unzipping his bag in the same motion. He opened the refrigerator door and took out six soda cans, and five packets of cookies from the cupboard.

It was the last straw, the straw that broke the camels back. His hands worked aggressively to shove the provisions into the bag. He hadn't been this angry in so long, and even when he was, the worst he did was climb out his window and sleep out the front on the sand.

His mother stopped him at the door, and the look she gave him was enough to make Sora start crying again –sad, empty and emotional. She didn't want him to leave like this, but what other opportunity did he have?

"Move," he said weakly lowering his head.

"Sora, I'm not letting you-"

"Move!" he struggled forward, striking her across the face when she grabbed him by the wrist. He threw the door back and ran outside. The sand made a crunching sound beneath his feet as he moved away far enough for his mother to still see him in the distance.

He wanted to cry again. He wanted to yell back a sentence of curses and storm off in a stubborn frenzy. But that wasn't like him to do that. He had domineered her for the first time in his life, and it made him happy. The smile tugged at his lips when he looked at her.

"Sora! Get back here right now! Sora!" he pretended he couldn't hear her past the sound of the crashing waves, but of course he could, he just couldn't reply to her pathetic little voice.

He walked along the parts of the sand that was damp from the tides washing up around his feet. The voice seemed to grow louder after two minutes,

"Sora! You're coming home!" he turned quickly –a surprising feat with a bag so heavy on his back.

"I'm not! I'm going away." He muttered.

"Away where?" she fittingly asked, still following behind him.

He turned again and furrowed his eyebrows to fit his dim voice. "Anywhere but here."

"Sora-"

"No! No more Sora! Leave me alone! Don't you understand? I hate you! I hate you, and I hate dad! I hate you both! Now how about _you _go home and leave me fucking be!"

She ceased to follow him. Never had she heard her son curse in such a depriving manner. It stung her heart. Like a flaming arrow was just fired, and pierced her body.

"Sorry…" she murmured. Sora didn't look nearly as sorry. In fact, he looked pleased to hear her plead forgiveness. And it was about time too.

"Your apology is shit to me." His mother fell onto her rear, eyes wide open and glued on the brunette. She didn't seem to notice that her dress was in the water; she didn't seem to care either.

Sora was happy. For the first time in his life, he was free…

* * *

Sora walked for what seemed like hours. His body was beginning to give way, and red, sore indents from his bag were left on his shoulders. His stomach was grumbling, but he had already finished his refreshments. He didn't realize that he could eat so much in three hours. He should have snacked before he left, then again, he didn't arrange for all this to happen.

It was all sand, dirt and jungle over this side of the island. Sora hadn't seen it for himself until now. It was dark, quiet, and smelt like used kitty litter. His stomach gurgled again. "Mm… so hungry… I wonder if any of these plants are eatable?" he smacked his lips together and moistened both top and bottom parts with his tongue.

The plant he mesmerised over was –like all the rest- green. But the one thing that differentiated it from the others was the fact it had red and blue bubbles covering the leaves. He picked one off the tree and held it under his nose sniffling in the sent. His nostrils flared, and he poked out his tongue licking the red bubble. "Ewe! Yuck! Disgusting red bubbly leaf!" he threw the leaf aside and spat the terrible taste off his tongue. "I'm gonna starve to death! I'm gonna die!" he said, dropping his bag on the grass covered sand.

It was at the point where he would have eaten the bark off the trees, and he had tasted almost every single leaf in sight. None satisfied him. "My stomach is eating itself… I'm never going to make it through the day. I am going to have trees sprouting out my throat if I try at least _one _more yucky leaf! For all I know" –which was nothing- "I could have tasted something poisonous…" his eyes widened in fear thinking of the dreads that could happen if he had eaten something with a toxin or poison in the leaf.

He grabbed his bag and dragged it along the ground leaving behind a track, almost like a snail, god knows he was moving like one!

He fantasised about drinking his last three cans of soft drink. It was hard to think that he put them off. "The bag is kind'a heavy… I think if I took a can out, drank it, and threw it away, I could make my bag a little lighter." He mused and grabbed at his bag almost too excitedly. He took out a can and clicked open the latch, sculling the contents within an instant. He wished it had lasted longer, because his mouth dried much quicker after drinking it. Little did he know that soft drink makes you thirstier then you would have been beforehand.

After dragging the bag for another four hours, sun moved aside to make way for the complete darkness decorated with tiny spots of glittery lights. He dropped to know knees and fell fast fist into the sandy ground with his mouth wide open. Even the sand tasted sweet, or maybe he was just delusional.

"Stay awake, Sora… stay awake…" his eyes drifted somewhere between open and closed. "Stay…" they shut tight and his head fell completely, his mind blanking out altogether as his body closed down into the same darkness the night was preparing for.

* * *

Thanks guys, please review.

Regards, Sickai


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter's short, yes i know. Sorry about that too. It's a brief introdction between... meh, read on!

* * *

**Lust for Blood**

_Chapter Two: Still_

Crackling fire awoke him. He pushed against the bed of leaves and feathers to sit up. Something inside urged him to drop back to the floor and play dead, but the more mischievous side of him wanted to get up and explore.

The cave was pretty basic. Just large and open like most were. Wind whipped his body and he noted quickly that his clothing was missing for whatever reason. But the warm coat of fur around him was more then enough.

"You're awake I'm guessing." A sinister voice asked. A sickening crack came from the blazing fire behind him. A stick had been snapped in two, but the sound mimicked that of cracking bones. His vision was blurred and he cursed himself for finding it difficult to study the figure beside the maintained fire.

His lips mouthed the words 'cold' when he sat up. His naked body –aside from his boxers- was paling. "Don't seem so shocked about your clothing." Sora weakly blinked forcing the image into view. A silver haired youth sat by the wall of the cave feeding the only mark of warmth besides the blanket. Sora was speechless and it seemed that's just how the silver haired youth wanted it. "You licked a Sikawarli leaf. You're lucky you didn't die. If it wasn't for your dead snail trail giveaway, you would have been choking on red foam fight about now." Sora's eyes widened, while the silver haired youths studied the flame cautiously.

The elder boy looked up, the flickering fire reflected in the corner of his emerald eyes giving a lively effect to him. Sora stared for what felt like minutes, he strained to tear himself away. When he followed the youth's eyes to his body, he blushed and pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

"Don't worry," the boy laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not looking at you! It's not exactly how it may seem. I removed your clothes so I could: one, check if you were armed. Two, see how badly infected you were. And three, to treat you…" the boy jabbed at the fire with a large stick, watching it eat away at a log.

"I… I'm Sora."

"You must honestly think I care." He said grinning like his own voice amused him.

"Who are you then?"

The silver haired youth threw his head back into the warm rock; he smiled darkly as he gave Sora his answer. "You wouldn't have ever heard of the _murderer _would you?"

Sora winced worriedly and flicked his eyes about for an object to defend him. A knife was in the boy's pocket. He studied it keenly, readying for any moment the opportunity came he could dive and swipe it.

"I know what you're thinking…" Sora began to sweat. Had he _really _known what Sora was thinking? "If you try it, I'll have you pinned to the floor bleeding to death before you can recall what you were doing in the first place. I could make you breathe in every drop of blood in your body… you'd die… slowly and painfully." He snickered shaking his head in the same motion. It calmed after a good three seconds and turned his gaze into one more murderous. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. But if you try to take my knife, I will be forced to kill you… understand?"

"Y-yes." Sora stuttered still terrified.

"Good, then I've made myself clear… also, you do not leave this cave without my permission." Sora nodded hastily. The elder boy pulled his right knee into his chest and supported his chin on top.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sora asked weakly, hoping he wasn't going to regret asking.

"You looked too pathetic lying on the ground." He said, noticing the worry in Sora's eyes. "Stop shaking! It's getting on my nerves!" The boy jumped up and walked around the fire grabbing Sora's clothing.

"I'm sorry!" Sora braced himself for the worst, but instead received his clothes, that above all things made him happy. Anything was better then being stabbed in the back with a knife, or sliced and diced into meat cubes.

The silver haired boy arched his eyebrow oddly and walked out the mouth of the cave echoing back, "By the way… don't think of me as the murderer… its Riku…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me is there's any problems. Reviews, flames, threats, anything. Thanks.

Regards, Sickai


End file.
